Nada
by riatha
Summary: Morgan/Reid. A Reid le molesta que Morgan esté todo el día pendiente de él. Fluff.


No sabe como lo hace.  
La gente no debería ser capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Un hombre no debería ser capaz de hacer dos cosas siquiera a la vez. A veces Reid incluso piensa que Derek Morgan no debería ser capaz ni de hacer según qué cosas.  
_El caso es que puede._  
Puede buscar información sobre un caso por internet mientras juega a ponerse caras raras con Prentiss, habla por teléfono con García y vigila lo que él hace.  
Derek Morgan tiene un don.  
Porque en serio que no es normal.

No es normal que pueda hacer todas esas cosas y siempre tener un ojo puesto en él; no es normal que esté redactando un informe mientras escucha la charla incesante de Penélope, que ha salido por unos momentos de su cueva y que, sea capaz de pedirle que le traiga café cuando Reid se levanta de su silla.  
Como si no fuera suficientemente molesto el hecho de que Morgan se percate de que se está levantando (ni siquiera ha llegado a mover la silla hacia atrás), encima sabe que va a por café.

Nota esa mirada sobre él haga lo que haga y estén donde estén.  
-Reid, tira hacia atrás.  
Y es cierto que está un poco descubierto, pero apenas son unos centímetros y le molesta que Morgan se dé cuenta.  
Pero tira hacia atrás, no es como si quisiera recibir un disparo en el hombro.  
-Cuidado con la mesa.  
Y Reid farfulla algo y baja los papeles que está leyendo mientras camina y, efectivamente, está a pocos instantes de chocar estrepitosamente contra una mesa que no recuerda que estuviera allí.  
Excepto que es su propia mesa, y lleva allí toda la vida. (O al menos desde que él entró)  
Se pregunta como diantres sabe su posición exacta y la de la mesa cuando está con los ojos cerrados y los pies apoyados en el escritorio y las manos detrás de la nuca. Vagueando. (Morgan lo llama pensando, o reflexionando, a veces incluso clarificando conceptos)  
_Le estrangularía._

Sólo que no, porque estrangularle significaría matarle.  
(La otra situación en la que le puede estrangular no quiere siquiera ser imaginada por Reid)

Y bien, sí, vale, en realidad trata de autoconvencerse. Pero no es un crimen. O al menos no lo era la última vez que revisó las leyes de ese estado.

Intenta autoconvencerse de que le molesta esa actitud porque la otra opción es reconocer que le aterra.  
Si eres del FBI no está bien visto que te aterre algo.  
_Protocolo de federales._

Así que hace eso, eso de engañarse a sí mismo y fruncir el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos y fingir que le molesta cuando Morgan le revuelve el pelo o le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros con un ademán protector.  
_Lo hace bien._  
No se explica porqué Derek Morgan sigue empeñado en seguir haciendo todas esas cosas, pues.

-Quita.  
El tono es huraño y está encogido sobre sí mismo. Y Morgan se ríe un poco, pero se aparta.  
-No te sulfures, genio.  
La carcajada resuena contra su garganta y Reid se deshace un poco y frunce el ceño ante la mirada divertida de Morgan.  
-Vamos, que sé que en el fondo te encanta...  
Sonríe mientras lo dice y le guiña un ojo con descaro.  
_Lo peor es que tiene razón._

****

Es intolerante al alcohol.  
O sea, no intolerante al alcohol como intolerante al gluten o algo así.  
Es intolerante al alcohol como "si bebo más de una cerveza se me nublan los ojos y hablo con lengua de trapo".  
_A Morgan le parece hilarante._  
(Claro que a Morgan le parecen hilarantes la mitad de las cosas que tienen que ver con Reid)

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a tomar una cerveza? ¡Vamos, Reid!  
Reid niega suavemente y baja un poco la mirada mientras murmulla que tiene cosas que hacer.  
-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a ir todos!  
-¿Quién es todos?  
-¡Todos!  
Algo en la mirada de Morgan resulta sospechoso.  
-Es decir, no va nadie.  
-¡Vamos tú y yo! ¡Eso es todos los que necesitamos!  
Y Reid lo intenta, de verdad que sí, pero se le escapa la sonrisa y al final no puede evitar decir que sí.  
_Es débil, siempre acaba diciendo que sí._  
(Sobre todo si la pregunta la hace Morgan)

-Dímelo.  
-No te lo voy a decir.  
-No puedes empezar una frase y luego no acabarla, odio a la gente que hace eso.  
-Entonces me odiarás.  
-No, porque me lo vas a decir.  
-No lo haré.  
-Sí lo harás.  
-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?  
-Porque no quieres que te odie.  
La sonrisa de Morgan desarma un poco, y casi está tentado de decírselo, pero la verdad es que no se acuerda muy bien de lo que iba a decir y es divertido discutir con Morgan.

****

Al día siguiente le duele horrores la cabeza, tiene náuseas constantes y la sensación de que si se levanta de la cama el mundo se acabará.  
Así que se da la vuelta y se acurruca contra la espalda de Morgan.

****

El sueño le dura exactamente lo que tarda en darse cuenta de que se ha acurrucado contra la espalda de Morgan, lo que son cinco segundos aproximadamente. Bastante tiempo para ser un genio.  
Intenta recordar la noche anterior pero la verdad es que no recuerda mucho después de la tercera cerveza, lo que es casi al principio de la noche, cree, porque la verdad es que no puede estar seguro de nada tratándose de Morgan.  
Morgan que ahora se da la vuelta y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de sueño. Morgan que dice "Buenos días" con voz ahogada y ronca y que le pasa un brazo por encima mientras se acerca más a él y le susurra que se duerma. Morgan que se duerme y le respira contra el cuello y aprieta más el abrazo y hace que Reid note la piel caliente contra la suya.  
_Ouch._  
(Pero al final acaba durmiéndose apoyado contra él y notándolo respirar contra su cuerpo)

****

-Buenos días, genio.  
La voz se le clava en la sien y podría pegarse un tiro en ese momento para quitarse el dolor de cabeza, pero no tiene la pistola a mano. No es que lo haya comprobado, claro.  
El olor a café se cuela entre las sábanas y normalmente eso sería suficiente para que saliera de la cama, pero hoy no es normalmente y tiene ganas de vomitar todavía, así que lo que hace en vez de levantarse es darse la vuelta y meter la cabeza bajo la almohada.  
(Lo que es una reacción muy madura y adulta)

Sólo que de repente deja de haber sábanas bajo las que acurrucarse y hace frío y tiene que encogerse pero aun así sigue teniendo los pies congelados y no le queda otra que levantarse.  
Y ese es el momento en el que se da cuenta de que está en casa de Morgan y lleva un pijama que claramente no es suyo.  
(Claramente porque le va enorme y se le caen un poco los pantalones y le van largos y la camiseta es como tres veces de su talla)

Que no es que no se haya dado cuenta antes, porque en fin, sólo ha estado un par de veces en casa de Morgan, pero tiene esa cosa de la memoria y blablabla y claro, pues recuerda todos los detalles de su habitación. No es que se hubiera fijado mucho ni nada de eso, por otra parte. Le pasa con todo. _En serio._  
Pero sí se acaba de dar cuenta. O sea, algo como: Oh, vaya, la habitación de Morgan es bonita y la cama es cómoda y huele a café y OH DIOS MÍO ESTOY EN CASA DE MORGAN.  
Todo muy reina del drama en general y Reid en particular. _Lo normal._

****

Desayunan en silencio y con la sensación de que el mundo explotará si alguien dice algo. La palabra incomodidad no describe con suficiente precisión la escena.  
Y encima le sigue doliendo la cabeza y al café le falta azúcar.  
_Es el fin del mundo._

-¿Tienes mucha resaca?  
Morgan no suena ni siquiera un poco incómodo y eso hace que Reid se pregunte cosas.  
Cosas como: _¡¿Por qué?!_ Con exclamaciones y un tono ligeramente histérico. Es decir, al fin y al cabo él está deseando que la tierra se lo trague y Morgan sonríe apoyado contra la encimera con una taza de café en la mano. Encantado de haberse conocido. Relajado. Derek Morgan.  
Le irrita tanto que le tiraría el café por encima.  
(Si no fuera café y llevara cafeína.)

La respuesta es muy locuaz y extensa.  
Se encoge de hombros.  
Cosas como esa son las que hacen que Reid tenga fama de ser una persona muy sociable.

-¿Lo pasamos bien, eh?  
La mirada maliciosa hace que Reid tenga que bajar la mirada y beberse el café de un trago.  
Ugh. Definitivamente le falta azúcar.  
-No me acuerdo muy bien de ayer, la verdad.  
La voz sale como a trompicones, ligeramente rasposa y un poco ahogada. Es voz de resaca.  
-Pues fue memorable.  
Y se ríe a carcajadas y no dice nada más y Reid no tiene valor para pedir más detalles.  
_En el fondo no quiere saber._

****

Cuando llegan a la central la cabeza duele algo menos pero aun así es una parte bastante incómoda del cuerpo.  
(Y Reid nunca pensó que diría algo así)

Morgan entra sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo a gritos. Esa euforia tan pronto por la mañana hace que Reid tenga ganas de asfixiarlo lenta y dolorosamente. O por lo menos de ponerle una mordaza.  
Él en cambio, se arrastra hasta su sitio y murmura un "buenos días" que apenas se oye.  
Debería hacerse un estudio sobre eso.

Media hora después, Reid ha montado un estudio completo en su cabeza sobre el efecto del café en la gente por la mañana. Es un estudio clínico completo, ya tiene escogida la muestra y el tipo de población para su experimento, tiene puestas las condiciones limitantes y está a punto de perfilar el método para medir los resultados cuando Morgan le tira una bola de papel acertándole de lleno en el pecho y le grita que haga el favor de acabar el informe.  
Contiene las ganas de gritar.

****

Es la tercera vez en lo que va de mañana que va al baño a lavarse la cara. Le duele la cabeza tanto que se plantea seriamente la posibilidad de cortársela. Sólo que no tiene una guillotina a mano. Nunca está cuando la necesitas y cuando no la estás buscando aparece de repente. _Típico._  
Oh bien, y encima empieza a desvariar. Y a hablar consigo mismo.  
_Nota mental:_ Dejar de hablar con uno mismo.  
_Nota mental dos:_ Dejar de dejarse notas mentales.  
_Nota mental tres:_ Dejar de usar tanto la palabra dejar.  
Realmente la resaca es mala.

La risa de Morgan le hace volver al mundo real. Le hace volver al mundo real y le produce un pinchazo en las sienes, así que en esos momentos odia el mundo real y odia a Morgan. No necesariamente en ese orden y no de forma excluyente al resto del mundo. Odia más cosas. Concretamente cualquier cosa que haga ruido.

-No grites.  
-No estaba gritando.  
Morgan susurra contra su oreja y Reid se estremece un poco porque le nota demasiado cerca y si se esfuerza casi puede notar su calor corporal. Como por la mañana.  
_Nota mental cuatro:_ Dejar de tener pensamientos de lo de por la mañana mientras Morgan está tan cerca.  
_Nota mental cinco:_ Dejar de dejarse notas mentales mientras Morgan le mira de forma interrogante y frunce el ceño.  
-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

_En que estás demasiado cerca y hueles bien, en que noto tu respiración contra mi cuello y esta mañana tu cuerpo contra el mío se sentía bien y caliente y como en casa, en que quiero besarte desde hace semanas, quizás meses y tú siempre me miras y me aterra que te des cuenta de que yo siempre te miro, en que podría despertar todos los días como hoy y podría incluso beber ese café sin azúcar cada día, en que se te notan los músculos del cuello y quiero morder ahí, en que podría seguir tu yugular y tu carótida con mi lengua y quizás tu gemirías mi nombre, en que quiero saber como jadeas y quiero ver como cierras los ojos si te toco, en que me gusta como ríes y en el fondo me gusta cuando me revuelves el pelo, en ti, siempre en ti._

-En nada.  
-Vale, genio. Nos vemos cuando acabes de pensar en nada.  
Reid tarda aún otros siete minutos en salir del baño.  
(Cuando lo hace, aún tiene la mirada un poco ida y el cerebro sigue retumbando en la cabeza)

****

Ha pasado una semana desde el día R.  
(R de resaca, obviamente, no de Reid, no es tan egocéntrico)  
Ha pasado una semana y aún no sabe qué pasó esa noche, aunque por la forma en que Morgan y García se ríen a veces cuando le ven pasar supone que fue algo bastante vergonzoso para él y una de esas cosas que siempre le recuerdan porqué no bebe.  
En cualquier caso tampoco quiere preguntar.

_No quería._

Ahora que Morgan y García hablan con JJ y Prentiss y éstas se ríen mientras le lanzan miradas de reojo necesita saber qué es lo que hizo o dijo. Puede sobrevivir con lagunas, pero no puede sobrevivir sin saber algo que los demás si saben. Al fin y al cabo normalmente es al revés.

Le acorrala en los baños.  
(Y realmente, _realmente_, tienen que dejar de reunirse en los baños, es un mal sitio de reunión)  
-¿Qué pasó el martes?  
-¿Qué martes? Hay muchos martes, Reid, si no concretas un poco más...  
-Ya sabes, el martes en que salimos.  
_Y al día siguiente aparecí en tu casa con un pijama tuyo puesto._  
Eso no lo dice, pero lo piensa.  
-Nada, realmente. Me declaraste tu amor y me besaste.  
Y sabe que es una broma, lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar palidecer un poco y que la sonrisa quede forzada.  
-Vaya.  
No hay ni un rastro de diversión en su voz y Morgan parece notarlo.  
-Es broma, genio, no hace falta ponerse fúnebre. Bebiste un poco de más y empezaste a hablar sobre estadísticas de no sé qué y problemas de hígado y algo sobre la falta de una vitamina. Luego te quedaste dormido y tuve que llevarte a mi casa y ponerte el pijama y todas esas cosas de madre. No sabes beber, tío. Y deberías comer más, no pesas nada.  
Y Reid tiene un comentario ingenioso, pero el comentario es sobre los brazos de Morgan y prefiere no decir nada.

-¿Estás bien?  
Es entonces, cuando nota las manos de Morgan sobre sus hombros y su mirada fija en él y que está definitivamente demasiado cerca y mirándole con algo de preocupación, es entonces cuando nota que lleva un rato sin contestar nada y mirándole fijamente.  
Y probablemente sea un mal momento para decirlo, pero Morgan le está mirando así, de esa forma. Como le mira cuando van a entrar a una casa por la fuerza, o como le mira cuando en las fotos hay demasiada sangre o alguien demasiado joven para tanto sufrimiento. Le mira de la forma en que lo hace cuando cree que Reid no le está mirando y el cadáver está aún fresco. Como si pudiera caerse ante él y tuviera que estar preparado para cogerle, como si pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento y él fuera el encargado de vigilar que no se estrelle contra el suelo.  
_Lo peor es que Reid sabe que no le dejaría caer jamás._  
-Odio cuando haces eso.  
-¿El qué?  
-Eso.  
Morgan le mira de forma interrogante y se ve obligado a explicarse mejor.  
-Eso de protegerme y tratarme como si fuera un crío. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.  
-Lo sé. Pero eres un crío.  
-No lo soy.  
Y bien, vale, el tono ha sido algo infantil y puede que incluso haya hecho un puchero, pero su identificación muestra que, efectivamente ya no es un crío. _Aunque a veces lo parezca._  
-Lo eres.  
El tono de Morgan es un poco el tono de: "Y punto, y no admito discusión porque yo tengo la razón y tú no".  
Así que Reid se ve obligado a quitársela. No es nada personal, es sólo que está acostumbrado a tener la razón siempre.

_Y se la quita de la única forma en que se le ocurre. Besándole._

Se inclina hacia delante y calcula mal porque Morgan está demasiado cerca. Le besa con los ojos cerrados y más impulso del que sería aconsejable. Es un poco rudo y hay demasiado fuerza y demasiados dientes, pero Reid quiere besarle desde hace tanto tiempo que a veces le da la sensación de que ha querido besarle desde siempre y quiere demostrarle que no es ningún crío, quiere demostrarle que es un adulto y que puede protegerse solo y no necesita que nadie le cubra las espaldas. Le besa mordiendo un poco el labio superior y tomando el control, pillando a Morgan por sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, es un beso por asalto.  
Entonces es cuando el mundo explota en miles de fragmentos y todo se vuelve un poco líquido y el tiempo se dilata y pasa a contarse en latidos.  
_Morgan responde el beso._  
Le coloca la mano tras la nuca y le empuja un poco más contra él. A Reid le da la sensación de que le falta el aire y se ahoga un poco, pero no sabe muy bien si es porque realmente le falta oxígeno o porque de repente se le ha encogido un poco el pecho y le va a costar respirar para siempre.  
Se separan y respiran de forma entrecortada.  
-Reid.  
Pero Reid no quiere esperar a saber qué es lo que va a decir Morgan, y le vuelve a besar.

El segundo beso es mejor que el primero. Mejor en el sentido de que son dos los que besan y no sólo uno. Mejor en el sentido de que ha encontrado la posición exacta para sentirse cómodo apoyado contra el lavamanos y no se está clavando el borde contra la espalda como antes. Mejor en el sentido de que Morgan le acaricia el pómulo con el pulgar mientras le besa con los ojos cerrados y coloca otra mano en su cintura. Mejor en el sentido de que por unos instantes cree que todo es producto de su vívida imaginación.  
(Sólo que no, porque el peso del cuerpo contra él se siente real y todo es demasiado húmedo y palpitante en general para no serlo)

Reid nota a Morgan duro contra él y nota la presión en sus pantalones. También nota que están en medio de un baño en el que puede entrar cualquiera y honestamente, son muchas cosas que notar mientras Derek Morgan te está besando, así que vuelve a cerrar los ojos y empuja a Morgan contra un cubículo agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta y tropezando contra sus pies.  
Morgan farfulla algo, pero tiene la boca ocupada y el sonido se pierde contra la lengua de Reid y el ruido de la puerta del cubículo al cerrarse y ser atrancada.

Los recuerdos de lo que viene después son un poco borrosos. No borrosos en un sentido etílico, sino borrosos como poca sangre en la cabeza y demasiado rápido y caliente y necesitado.  
Se besan contra la pared y mordiéndose uno al otro entre gemidos y jadeos. Se frotan contra el otro por encima de la ropa y Morgan mete una mano bajo el pantalón de Reid y lo nota duro y caliente contra él y le acaricia un poco y luego es todo más urgente y le toca más y Reid cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Morgan nota una mano en su bragueta y la cremallera bajar. Nota unos dedos cerrarse a su alrededor y calor en las orejas y Reid le besa con la boca muy abierta y de forma un poco hambrienta. Se mueven con rapidez y de forma bastante descompasada y sin nada de ritmo pero de alguna forma todo parece sincronizado y encajan uno contra otro y al final no importa porque es sólo _Morgan_ y es sólo _Reid_ y son las ganas de correrse y dejarse ir y es acabar mordiéndote los labios o morderte contra él, no sabes muy bien.  
Acaban con las manos manchadas y el pantalón arrugado, apoyados en la pared de un cubículo demasiado estrecho para dos y que apesta a sexo.  
Se arreglan la ropa con rapidez y casi sin mirarse, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que acaban de hacer y preguntándose cómo se van a mirar a la cara después de eso.  
-Te dije que no soy un crío.  
-Te creo, te creo.  
Y se ríe con una carcajada que hace que la voz rebote contra las paredes del cubículo en el que aún están metidos.

Cuando Reid desatranca la puerta y la abre dispuesto a irse, Morgan le coge por el hombro y le obliga a girarse.  
-Eh, genio.  
-¿Uh?  
Y tampoco debía de ser muy importante, porque Morgan le besa delineando el labio inferior con la lengua y le muerde un poco y tira mientras le acaricia la nuca.  
-¿Qué ibas a decir?  
-Nada.  
-Avísame cuando vayas a decir algo que no sea nada.  
Y Reid sonríe de forma maliciosa y Morgan le revuelve el pelo mientras salen del baño entre bromas y pullas y empujones, y es todo como antes pero a la vez todo ha cambiado y ahora es nada.


End file.
